The Forbidden Band
by goodbye23
Summary: Baekhyun yang awalnya hanya ingin membantu kliennya –Kai alias Kim Jongin –malah ikut terseret dalam kehidupan The Forbidden Band dengan segala keanehan mereka. chanbaek/kaisoo.


**The forbidden band**

_**Disclaimer : I do not own the casts.**_

_**Warning (!) Shounen ai/yaoi, typos everywhere.**_

* * *

"Aku menyukai seseorang," ucap Kai -klien nya yang baru. "Sangat menyukainya bahkan mencintainya."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Namanya Do Kyungsoo. Tapi dia aneh. Sangat aneh. Aku bahkan seperti tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk dekat dengannya." Keluh Kai dengan wajah murung. Baekhyun mulai tertarik dengan kasus percintaan milik Kai.

"Aneh bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan rasa sangat ingin tau.

Kai memasang wajah mendramatisir, "kau tau tidak kalau di kampus kita punya sebuah forbidden band?"

"Hah?"

"Iya. Forbidden band. Nama band itu _'forbidden'_ dan reputasi band itu memang _'forbidden'_ atau terlarang!" Kai menjelaskan dengan wajah frustasi seperti menahan sebuah gejolak, "Kyungsoo ketua dari band itu!"

"HAH?" Baekhyun tidak tau kenapa ia sangat kaget. Tapi yang jelas ia memang kaget mendengar pernyataan dari Kai.

Baekhyun pernah mendengar gossip dari temannya bahwa di kampusnya ini ada sebuah band bernama forbidden yang berisi orang-orang aneh pemuja setan tetapi ia kira itu hanyalah candaan biasa karena temannya berbicara tepat saat _april mop_.

"Aku akan membayar berapapun atau bahkan melakukan apapun! Asalkan kau bersedia menolong ku untuk bisa dekat dan _kalau bisa_ sih berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo. Berapa yang kau butuhkan? Satu juta won? Satu miliyar won?" Kata Kai dengan wajah yang menyedihkan. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lalu menepuk pelan bahu milik Kai. Kai memang terkenal karena ia anak dari pengusaha terkaya ke 4 se-Asia, Kim Joonmyun. Tetapi Baekhyun tak tau bahwa Kai alias Kim Jongin _si tampan_ dan _sexy_ juga penuh dengan uang itu payah sekali dalam hal percintaan. _Level rendah_, pikir Baekhyun.

"Bayaran ku tidak semahal itu. Jadi kita bisa membicarakan tentang harga lain kali. Aku akan menolong mu, tetapi aku butuh kesabaran mu dan kau harus menuruti perkataan ku!" Baekhyun melihat Kai dengan wajah maklum.

Kai tersenyum senang, "terimakasih Baekhyun! Terimakasih!"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk malas.

* * *

Baekhyun sudah mencari tau tentang Kyungsoo, dan memang dari pengamatan Baekhyun cukup susah untuk mendekati targetnya saat ini. Ia bisa merasakan betapa frustasinya Kai karena Kyungsoo adalah orang yang sangat unik.

Kyungsoo tidak begitu dekat dengan siapa-siapa kecuali teman satu bandnya yang bernama Kris, Xiumin, dan Luhan. Yang lebih susah lagi teman-temannya itu juga susah di dekati.

Baekhyun sudah mencoba untuk mengajak bicara Kyungsoo, tetapi Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lalu meninggalkannya. Bahkan saat Baekhyun bertanya, "kau tau siapa Kai?"

Kyungsoo dengan wajah kebingungan terlihat tak suka dan membalas, "siapa Kai?"

"Kim Jongin?" Baekhyun menanyakan nama asli Kai.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya merasa terganggu. "Siapa kim jongin?"

"Orang terkaya ke-empat se Asia?" Baekhyun bersumpah kali ini mulai merasa gemas sendiri. Bahkan Baekhyun yang bisa di kategorikan golongan kuper level paling bawah pun tau siapa Kai alias Kim Jongin.

"Hah? Obama?" Lalu Kyungsoo meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Baekhyun merasa badannya begitu lemas saat Kyungsoo meninggalkannya. Benar-benar di luar pemikiran Baekhyun.

* * *

"Kai boleh aku tanya kenapa kau bisa mencintai Kyungsoo yang jelas-jelas kalian tidak pernah dekat?" Tanya Baekhyun yang mulai penasaran sendiri dan gemas.

Kai tertawa kecil, "Yah itu karena dia unik sekali. Bukan dalam artian dia dan teman forbidden bandnya ya. Jadi pertamakali aku kenal Kyungsoo saat aku sedang berlari menghindari wartawan yang ingin menyerbu ku. Aku bersembunyi di balik pintu toko obat-obatan China kuno yang ternyata milik neneknya. Aku bersembunyi dan dia tau. Tetapi tetap diam dan bermain bersama kucingnya. Saat wartawan sudah menjauh, dia memberikan ku segelas air putih lalu meninggalkan ku."

Baekhyun mendengarkan Kai yang sedang bercerita seperti orang yang sedang di mabuk cinta atau memang iya.

"Aku tidak langsung jatuh cinta sebenarnya. Aku type lelaki yang susah jatuh cinta dan pertemuan ke-lima aku mulai menyukainya. Karena penasaran, aku mengikutinya. Ternyata ia suka sekali duduk-duduk tenang di taman sebuah TK dekat toko neneknya. Aku mendengarnya bersenandung sebuah lagu _'take my hand...touch my heart...held me close...'_ Aku tak akan pernah lupa," Kai sempat ikut bersenandung karena terbawa suasana. Wajahnya memerah malu. "Aku sangat terpesona. Ia melihat ku lalu menatap ku dengan polos. Aku malu sebenarnya ketahuan kalau sedang memperhatikannya tapi ia malah bertanya _'apa kau suka dengan suara ku?' _Aku tidak dapat berbohong karena suaranya memang sangat bagus akhirnya aku mengangguk bodoh. Dan dia kembali bersenandung untuk ku."

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar kalimat akhir dari Kai.

"Bersenandung untuk mu,_ my ass_!" Kata Baekhyun sambil tertawa puas melihat wajah Kai yang terlihat kesal dan merasa miris karena Kyungsoo bahkan tak tau siapa Kai.

* * *

Karena kekurangan info, Baekhyun terpaksa bertanya dengan temannya Park Chanyeol –si pembual sejati –termasuk penyebar cerita the forbidden band yang Baekhyun kira hanyalah bualan dari Chanyeol.

"Tumben kau bertanya tentang hal yang biasanya menurut mu tidak penting itu?" Chanyeol malah balik bertanya membuat Baekhyun sangat kesal.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" Bentak Baekhyun tidak santai karena Chanyeol yang memang suka bertele-tele.

"Galak amat sih Baek," ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum malu. "Jangan-jangan kau tertarik dengan Kris ya? Akhir-akhir ini anak itu mulai terkenal karena mengubah gaya rambutnya dan beberapa anak perempuan mendapatkan bahwa Kris sangat tampan."

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya, "jadi kau mengira aku salah satu anak perempuan itu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum genit, "Iya. soalnya kau manis sekali sih aih."

"Chanyeol!"

"Iya iya! Maaf galak amat sih!" Chanyeol merapihkan poninya. "Jadi kau kan sudah tau bahwa forbidden band terkenal karena ke anehan mereka dan mereka benar-benar forbidden karena terakhir mereka manggung membuat seorang dosen kejang-kejang. _Hard rock you know!_"

Baekhyun mendengarkan Chanyeol dengan serius.

"Baru saja kemarin si Kris teman SMA ku itu cerita pada ku bahwa forbidden band membutuhkan satu vokalis baru, ketuanya yang menyuruhnya untuk menyebarkan berita. Jadi ya begitulah aku hanya tau itu saja. Kau kenapa sih ingin tau sekali? Jangan-jangan kau mau daftar jadi vokalisnya ya?" Chanyeol tertawa aneh membuat Baekhyun kesal. Sejak kapan Baekhyun tidak kesal saat berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

Tapi tiba-tiba mata sipit Baekhyun membulat. Seolah-olah mendapatkan sebuah ide yang sangat cemerlang.

"Chanyeol!" Teriak Baekhyun terlihat buru-buru membuat Chanyeol menghentikan gelak tawanya. "Audisinya kapan dan dimana?"

Chanyeol mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi tidak percaya, "hei perihal tentang ingin mendaftar audisi aku hanya bercanda tadi. Tak usah kau pikirkan."

"Aku serius Chan!"

"Hah?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan serius, "cium aku dulu baru ku beritau!"

_Cup!_

Baekhyun mencium pipi Chanyeol yang mulai memerah.

"Jadi...?" Ucap Baekhyun menggantung.

Chanyeol masih terlihat kaget, "audisi besok jam tiga sore di studio mereka dekat gudang kampus yang terkenal angker itu."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terlihat kaget dan Baekhyun yang wajahnya ikut memerah malu.

* * *

Baekhyun tak tau ini dapat di katakan audisi atau tidak. Karena yang datang sebagai calon peserta disitu hanyalah Baekhyun seorang dan Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah hari ini adalah hari Halloween karena penampilan The Forbidden Band yang benar-benar nyentrik. Baekhyun hanya tau Kyungsoo dan Kris tetapi tidak tau siapa yang lainnya, ia hanya menyimpulkan bahwa keduanya adalah Luhan dan Xiumin.

The Forbidden Band memakai pakaian yang aneh dan wajah mereka semua yang di tato mengerikan. Seperti Kris yang nyaris menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya dengan tato dan poni rambut yang di belah tengah dan juga di bentuk seperti tanduk setan, Kyungsoo dengan tatto di bagian mata ke bawah, dan dua lainnya yang sejenis.

Apakah ada pemujaan setan?

Dengan wajah garang Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun, "Apa yang bisa kau lakukan?"

"Aku bisa bermain keyboard juga bernyanyi." Jawab Baekhyun dengan berani walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin tertawa dengan sangat keras. Kyungsoo memang pantas menjadi ketua.

"Perlihatkan pada kami!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menaikkan dagunya.

Baekhyun dengan hati-hati memainkan keyboard yang sudah ada di studio remang-remang itu. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah agak lupa bagaimana cara bermain keyboard dengan baik dan benar karena ia memutuskan untuk tidak bermain keyboard ataupun piano sejak kelas Sembilan.

"Lumayan," celetuk salah satu lelaki berwajah tato (_hell yeah_ semua wajah mereka di tato) dengan pipi chubby dan rambut seperti habis di setrum.

Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju. Lalu tetap mempertahankan wajah garangnya, "Perlihatkan pada kami bagaimana kau bernyanyi?"

Ini adalah part yang Baekhyun tunggu-tunggu. Baru saja Baekhyun ingin bernyanyi lagu kesukaannya Live high – Jason Mraz tetapi lelaki paling ujung mungkin satu-satunya member yang tak terlihat mengerikan berkata dengan smirk di wajahnya, "Kami suka hard rock."

Baekhyun merasa bahwa pikirannya baru saja di baca oleh lelaki itu. tapi baru kali ini Baekhyun bersyukur karena bisa di katakan dekat dengan Chanyeol yang suka bernyanyi lagu-lagu ber genre hard rock hingga membuat Baekhyun sedikit hafal dengan sendirinya.

"Aku tak tau ini hard rock atau bukan. tetapi kalian bisa mengategorikan ini lagu rock," ujar Baekhyun sebelum mulai bernyanyi.

"_**Don't panic… No not yet…**_

_**I know I'm the one you want to forget…**_"

Baekhyun melirik The Forbidden Band yang serius mendengarkannya bernyanyi. Baekhyun hanya bersenandung lalu tertawa canggung, "aku agak lupa liriknya."

Tapi ia tetap melanjutkan beberapa lirik yang ia ingat.

"_**Baby, you were my picket fence… **_

_**I miss missing you now and then…**_

_**Chlorine kissed summer time, **_

_**I miss missing you now and then…**_"

Semuanya yang ada di studio terdiam. Baekhyun tersenyum canggung seperti biasa, "Aku hanya tau sampai situ."

Kyungsoo menatapnya aneh.

"Itu alternative rock yang aneh," celetuk Kris pelan. Membuat badan Baekhyun menegang ngeri saat Kris menyipitkan matanya menatap Baekhyun secara intens, "Kau lama-lama mirip dengan teman ku Chanyeol."

Baekhyun ingin sekali berteriak frustasi.

"Well," Kyungsoo membuka suaranya. Membuat semua orang terdiam, "Aku suka fall out boy."

Lalu semua orang disitu tersenyum seperti menyambut Baekhyun.

"Kau kami terima!" Kyungsoo tersenyum, untuk pertamakalinya. Dan Baekhyun mulai tau alasan lain mengapa Kai bisa jatuh cinta dengan Kyungsoo. Lalu Baekhyun merasakan semua member The Forbidden Band berebut untuk merangkulnya.

-tbc-

Inspired by this picture **pic . twitter 6IpjtSjTgO** (spasinya di hilangin dulu ya) lol I'm so obsessed with kyungsoo's face.

(*) music : Westlife - unbreakable dan fall out boy - miss missing you.


End file.
